This section introduces aspects that may help facilitate a better understanding of the disclosure. Accordingly, these statements are to be read in this light and are not to be understood as admissions about what is or is not prior art.
Pathogenic Gram-positive bacteria and mycobacteria are remarkably resilient to physical and environ-mental stress, and present serious threats to biosecurity and public health (Cotter, P D, et al., Mol. Biol. Rev. 2003, 67, 429-453). Major pathogens include Staphylococcus aureus, a leading cause of hospital-acquired infections with multidrug-resistant strains now widely prevalent; Bacillus anthracis, which can be weaponized as a biological warfare agent with 50-90% mortality rate upon inhalation or ingestion; and Streptococcus pneumoniae, an agent of community-acquired pneumonia especially among young children (Tarai, B. et al., J. Lab. Physicians 2013, 5, 71-78; Spencer, R C, J. Clin. Pathol. 2003, 56, 182-187; World Health Organization (2014). Antimicrobial resistance: Global Report on Surveillance. Fact Sheet No. 194). These pathogens are readily transmitted by physical contact, creating enormous concerns for adequate disinfection in hospitals and public facilities. The problem is compounded by the hazards posed to human health by harsh disinfectants, and by the rise of multidrug-resistant strains (Aiello, A E, et al., Lancet Infect. Dis. 2003, 3, 501-506). There are unmet needs in fighting infections by various microorganisms.